


of pumpkins and costumes

by something_unknown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_unknown/pseuds/something_unknown
Summary: After Lena discovered Kara's secret she was so angry she wanted to get away from her and the super friends but Alex didn't let her and that made them get closer. One day Alex asked Lena to go to collect some things for Kara's halloween party with her. When they arrived home they became more aware of their feelings for each other and started to really think about this.That's it... until the day of the party.





	of pumpkins and costumes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamamiwhoami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamamiwhoami/gifts).

> *singing* Here I am, with another birthday gift for a friend.
> 
> Hi everyone. First and foremost, happy birthday to @iamamiwhoami. She's a great friend and an even better writter so go check on her stories please.
> 
> So, this fic was born from one of our conversations in the group chat, it was actually something she said that made me want to use in a story but I didn't have a good plot to develop until she told that her birthday was on halloween. I had a lot of fun writing this one, so I hope you guys enjoy. Blue, I know I didn't write a smut with Alex's sexsaber but I really hope you like.
> 
> Notes on the fic now. Attention please:
> 
> 1) I don't really like to say to listen to music while reading because everyone has their own pace but there are two songs in the story and I put the links to both of them.
> 
> 2) I also put links in other words for you to picture what I'm trying to say. So if you see an underlined word click and hold there, open in another tab to see the picture.
> 
> 3) There are two expressions in another language, one of them I explained the meaning but if you want to know the other talk to me that I'll try to explain too.
> 
> THAT'S IT. ENJOY THE FIC, GUYS.  
Xo to the tigerzinhas too.

Kara and Lena hadn’t been exactly the same since Lex told her sister about her best friend's secret. There’s been a lot of anger, ice cold treatment, mostly coming from the Luthor. The sweet blonde on the other side gave her friend time and space for her to get her thoughts and feelings together. Now they’re at least talking to each other without screams and tears. Kara promised to Lena and to herself the she wouldn’t give up until she earned her trust and her friendship again. She won’t let her down.

Meanwhile, Lena has been getting closer to other members of the super friends. She already had a good relationship with Brainy, well, he’s her number one fan, but now he’s helping her to adapt her VR program to something else that might actually help other people. They’re still on the first step yet, the theoretical.

Nia came out to her as Dreamer, and she didn’t need to come out as trans as well because of that interview. The younger girl told her about her family and of course about her sister and her reaction when she discovered that Nia was the daughter that developed the powers. Nia said that even if her sister hurt her with words she still loves her and is ready accept her apologies when she’s ready too because she’s family. The hero helped her see that Kara is her family too as well as the super friends.

She was in good terms with James before he left to Metropolis, leaving his sister with them. Took an amount of time for her and Kelly to bound together but her former sister-in-law gave her some great advices, one of them was that she should start seeing a therapist, not her of course because they’re attached in some ways. It was really a great advice and the sessions has been helping her to deal with all the drama in her family and this situation with her best friend.

Before letting these people in again she isolated herself into work. She developed the VR program to help her deal with betrayal without getting hurt. The program would connect her brain with virtual reality and let her do things without actually doing them, like be able to spend some moments with her biological mother and punch Supergirl in the face. And she also sold CatCo to an old friend of hers, Andrea Rojas. But then, Sam found out about what had happened – Alex actually told her – and asked Lena to go spend a week with her and Ruby in Metropolis.

That week was surrounded with more tears and a lot of alcohol – and a little bit of cuddling with both of Lena’s favorite Arias – that cleared her mind and helped the Luthor see what she’d been doing to herself. The day before she went back to National City was the day of regret. She regretted starting that VR thing because it made everything worse and regretted not going to see Sam before. She’s that one person that had never lied to Lena and the one she always goes to when she wants to see colors instead of black and white. The only thing she doesn’t regret is the selling of CatCo because it’s in better hands now and she’s a lot to do at L-Corp.

Alex is the person she got closer the most the past months. Sam told her that the eldest Danvers called because she – and Kara – was worried about her. The blonde let her sister tell Sam about the Supergirl stuff not only because they’re friends and they trust her but also because she could help them rebound with Lena. She really appreciated that. Made her feel wanted by these people. At first she didn’t want to talk to Alex because she was to close to the source of her sad feelings but she kept trying and eventually they ended up having coffee together. The redhead told her that she had every right to be angry at Kara but she should be angry at her too. Apparently the hero wanted to tell her the day Lex died but Alex said the she should give Lena some time to breathe after everything she went through.

After that day they started having lunch together twice a week and on these not-date-lunch-dates they shared a lot of childhood stories. Lena ended up learning a lot about the Danvers from Alex's point of view and the director about which family experiences Lena missed for living with the Luthors.

Also, after spending more time together Alex started to talk more about Lena when she was with her sister and sometimes with the other super friends and it didn't go unnoticed by Nia Nal's eyes so she decided to have a little chat with her fellow super hero and reporter.

* * *

“I thought you're going to have lunch with Alex today.” Nia said while sitting in front of Kara's desk who was distracted looking at some papers.

“I was but Lena have an appointment tomorrow and won't be able to have lunch with her so they went today instead.”

“Lena?”

“Yeah.” Kara looked up and saw that Nia had a suspicious expression on her face. She had her hand on her chin and a small smile on the corner of her mouth. “What?”

“These two are spending a lot of time together, uh?”

“They got closer after what happened between me and Lena months ago. Alex is actually helping her not to isolate herself from us.” As Kara was talking Nia's smile was becoming bigger. “What, Nia?”

“Nothing.” Nia looked elsewhere trying to hide her smile.

“If it’s nothing why do you have that smile on your face?” The dreamer then got up and pulled the chair to sit next to Kara. “You know Miss Rojas won't like it if she sees you sitting here because we're obviously not talking about work."

“Don’t worry, she’s out.” She looked around. “You really didn't realize that your sister and Lena Luthor have been dancing around each other?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, Kara. You can’t be that oblivious.” Nia unlocked the cell phone in her hand to look at Alex's private Instagram account. “Look, they are constantly together.”

“Well, they are friends.”

“Yes, and I’m the one that’s always sleeping.” The younger girl got up to go back to her own desk but before leaving she turned back to Kara. “Ask Alex if she likes Lena... You know, like more than friends.” And just like that Nia left, leaving Kara lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

Alex and Kara had a full eventful day on that Friday. CatCo's new owner has been on the blonde's foot since taking over the magazine while the director is dealing with a training for the new recruits twice as meticulous as last year's because of what happened with that agent Jensen. A part of that they had to apprehend an alien that expels a smelly slime that can be toxic if it stays in the body for more than two hours so they'd been taking a shower for the last forty-five minutes in the DEO's locker room.

“What time can I pick you up tomorrow?” Alex sat on a bench near the shower. She had to wait twenty minutes to rinse off the product made by Brainy to help decontaminate.

“That’s one of the things I want to talk with you.” Kara on the other hand had her body covered with some kind of pink layer. She didn’t need to decontaminate because it was known that the slime couldn’t affect kryptonians but she did need to get ride of that stinky smell. “I can’t go choose the pumpkins with you tomorrow. Miss Rojas assigned a new article for me and she’s making me work with that new reporter I told you.”

“Damn, Kara.” Alex snorted. “Your Halloween party is next Saturday already. Tomorrow is the only day we can go to that field.”

“We can go in the middle of the week. I can fly us there.”

“We can’t go flying. How do you think you can hold me and more than ten pumpkins without anyone seeing us? We have to take the car.” The redhead turned on the shower again.

“So we make a party without pumpkins.”

“Absolutely not. I'll take Lena with me.”

When Alex said Lena's name Kara reminded of that conversation she had with Nia a few days before. She hadn’t ask her sister about that yet. “Like on a date?”

Alex had her face under the shower and almost choked letting the water get into her nose. “What? Why would that be a date? Lena and I are not dating.”

“Yeah, but you like her, don’t you?”

“What are you talking about?” Alex turned off the shower and put on a DEO bathrobe. “Of course I like Lena, she’s my friend too.”

“Okay… If you say so.” Kara had to leave her sister alone or she would be late to finish some work at CatCo. So she made her new suit materialize and flew home to change.

Alex stayed at the looker room for a while think about why Kara made the whole friendship with Lena weird with that question. She then grabbed her things and went home. She still needed to talk to Lena about the trip the next day. That's if Lena agrees to go with her.

* * *

Lena entered her office with Jess reviewing some notes about the last meeting of the day. Fridays are usually a good day for her at L-Corp especially when Brainy comes there to work on the VR with her. But that Friday was more about boring meetings with white sexists men that will never be part of her board of investors. When Jess left she sat at her desk and sighed. If only she had something to do this weekend instead of staying home reading contracts.

Soon after she began to think about the next day her phone lightened up with a text from Alex.

**[Alex]:** Hi, still at work?

**[Lena]:** Yes, just finished my last meeting.

**[Alex]:** Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?

If she wasn’t still a little mad at Kara for the whole Supergirl thing she would even feel grateful because that made her friendship with Alex become closer. Since being best friends with the blonde Lena never thought that she would have someone a little like her to call friend too – apart from Sam, because no one could ever mean what this woman means to her – and not in a million years she would think that this person could be Alex.

But how could she be so wrong? Alex can be a little like her sister when it comes to friendship but she also could also be so much more.

Maybe she spent more time than she thought just thinking because the next thing she knew Alex was calling her.

“Hi Alex, sorry I didn’t answer your last text. I got distracted.”

_“It’s okay. So do you have… I mean, something planned for tomorrow?”_

“Not really, why?” It was like Alex was reading her mind. Could this be possible?

_“How do you feel about carving pumpkins?”_

“I did it once with Sam when Ruby was around five.”

_“What about when you’re a kid?”_

“I grew up as a Luthor or did you forget that?”

_“Right.”_

The call went silent for a little over a minute, Lena even thought Alex had hung up.

_“You know… the Halloween party at Kara’s is next Saturday and we're supposed to pick and carve some pumpkins tomorrow for decoration but Kara has work to do at CatCo. Would you like to go with me?”_

“Oh, right… the party.” Lena sighed. Kara invited her to the party but she wasn’t in the mood for a group activity with all of the super friends yet and besides that she'd never went to a Halloween party before.

_“You’re going, right? You have to go, it won’t be the same without you.”_

“Yes, I will go.” Like it was easy to say no to both of the Danvers sisters. “I mean to the party and out with you tomorrow.”

_“Amazing!”_ Alex sounded really excited. _“I’ll pick you up at 8a.m. and remember, we’ll be in an open field so dress casually. It’s a date.”_ Then Alex hung up before letting Lena answer.

Why the fuck would she say that that’s a date?

* * *

The redhead only realized what she had said after she hung up the phone. What the fuck had she done? “I hope Lena didn't pay attention.” She thought. But what could happen so bad if she had?

* * *

Alex passed by Lena’s place around 7:30a.m. with coffee and croissants for breakfast. She also bought muffins, donuts and iced tea for their trip. Lena was still getting ready so Alex decided to heat up the food while waiting for her.

“I’m ready. Let’s go?” Lena was wearing a green sweater, dark high waisted jeans and boots.

“Wow. You’re beautiful, Lena.” Alex's comment made her blush so she thanked her friend for the compliment and turned around to check something on her phone. “Eat you breakfast first and then we can go.”

“Did you bring breakfast?”

“Of course.” Alex handed the coffee to her. “I thought we could eat there but this isn’t a shot trip. I didn’t want you to starve to death.”

“You’re too sweet.”

Alex had gone to get the croissants she had heated and handed to her. “It’s all yours. I already ate.”

“Why didn’t you wait for me?” Lena looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I was hungry, okay?” The redhead looked embarrassed. “And you don't exactly get ready that fast.”

“Fair.” The CEO smiled. “So, we’re going on your bike?”

“No. I borrowed J'onn's car. We'll need the trunk to bring the pumpkins.”

“And you know how to drive a car?”

“Lena?” The brunette started to laugh. “Why are you messing with me?”

“Because it’s funny.”

“C’mon, it’s not.” Alex pouted.

“You say that because you’re not looking at your own face while I'm messing with you.” Lena got up to put the cups in the trash.

“Haha, funny. Let’s go?”

The younger woman took her phone and her purse. “Lead the way.”

* * *

They spent half of the trip fighting over the control of the radio but eventually Alex let it go and let Lena choose the playlist. They listened to two or three songs from Hozier before Lena decided for a band that Alex had never heard of before and started to [sing](https://open.spotify.com/track/7LY0szYE6TYq8J7X4uUbDd?si=oJVzAxVtQPKz0DgRb3xp-g).

_We are the sleepers_  
_ We bite our tongues_  
_ We set the fire and we let it burn_  
_ Through the dreamers we hear the hum_  
_ They say: Come on, come on let’s go_

“I’ve never seen you sing before.” Alex said without taking her eyes of the road.

“Yeah, I don’t really like to sing in front of people because I suck at this.” The brunette turned the volume down a little so they could talk.

“You sing well.”

“Don’t lie to me you too.”

“Well, I... am not.”

“Liar.” Lena made a sulky face.

“I liked to hear you singing, you look more carefree.”

Lena gave a small smile. “You make me feel like this.”

“Me?” Alex looked at her and received a disapproving look which made her smile and turn her eyes back to the road.

“Yes. Thank you.”

“What for?” The older woman had a feeling that she wasn’t talking about the compliment of her singing.

“For everything you did to me these past months.” Lena looked down. “I don’t know what could have happened if you hadn’t here not letting me push everyone away.”

The brunette had her left hand placed on her own knee so Alex took this opportunity to put her hand above Lena's and hold her. “I’m here for you... always.”

They smiled at each other. Both of them sensing some kind of warm feeling inside of their hearts.

Then Lena started to sing again.

_I know that it's a waste of time_  
_ Chasing in the dark_  
_ But keep me in your clouded mind_  
_ 'Til time ignites a spark_

* * *

“Why did you pick a place so far?” Lena asked while Alex parked the car outside what seems to be a huge farm. They couldn’t see the pumpkins from there just the barns.

“Didn’t you enjoy the ride with me?” She turned the car off.

“Of course I did. But why?”

“You’ll know when you see.”

They left the car and walked side by side closer to the barns. On the other side there was the biggest field with the most orange pumpkins the Luthor had ever seen.

“Wow.” She was impressed with the greatness of the place. “It’s beautiful.”

“See.” Alex had the biggest smile on her face. “Dad always said that these are the best pumpkins around here plus they have everything we need for what we’re going to do.”

“And what exactly we are going to do?”

“First, we're going to choose two of these beauties each and carve them. Inside one of these barns there’s a studio with some ideas, they also have computers and printers if you want to get a different design.” She was also excited. Everything she was saying seemed perfectly planned. “I was thinking about one classic Halloween design and the other of something you like. What do you think?”

“Sounds good.”

“Second, we’re having lunch. They have a restaurant too. Only pumpkins recipes but I can assure you that they’re the best things you'll ever eat.” Alex took Lena’s hand and pulled her for them to go to walk in the field.”

“You really planned every detail of this, didn’t you?” Alex's skin felt so good closer to hers.

“Not exactly. These are things that me and Kara used to do when we were teenagers. You’re going to have the best childhood experience ever that will even top the one you had with Sam and Ruby.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “This is not a competition, Alex.”

“I know... except that it is.” The Luthor started laughing. The eldest Danvers can be a dork when she wants and apparently she wants to be the 'dorkest' dork when she’s with Lena. “Then we’re going to pick ten more pumpkins for the guests of the party.”

They spent almost an hour only to choose the pumpkins, that’s because Alex started to throw some dry leaves at Lena and the brunette would run after her to do the same but Lena can’t really run in middle heel boots so she didn’t catch Alex once. The redhead also hide behind one of the scarecrows to scare her friend sometimes.

Eventually they went to the barn-studio. Lena asked if they could keep their chosen designs a secret until they finish carving, Alex agreed with her and they spent one hour and a half carving two pumpkins each.

“So, are you ready to see my work of art?” Lena had a small smile and an eyebrow arched.

“Born ready.” Alex got up to be able to spin her pumpkins. “You know, it’s way more fun to do this with you because Kara always finished hers in two minutes.”

“I’m sure it was fun for her.”

“Yeah, that’s a statement.”

“Ready?” Lena counted to three and they spun their work.

Alex chose a [happy Jack](https://jenafluff.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/dsc_0031.jpg) from The Nightmare Before Christmas for the classic design while Lena made [Jack the Pumpkin King](https://cdn.clipart.email/2f17241b5128f835d5cdeb94eb0da437_nightmare-before-christmas-pumpkin-king-clipart-clipartxtras_500-375.jpeg) from the same movie. For the other design Alex went with the [resistance symbol](https://i.redd.it/k5r4y41tdlt31.jpg) and Lena with a [stormtrooper](https://live.staticflickr.com/3291/2968854295_1f3df53caa_z.jpg), both from Star Wars.

“How on earth could we choose the same theme for both of the pumpkins?” Lena asked.

“The real question here is how on earth can you be so good at this if you only had done this once? C'mon Lena, that’s fucking Stormtrooper. There are so many details on this.” Alex was really impressed with the design. Lena was a natural.

“What can I say, I’m good at everything I do with my hands.” Lena winked at Alex making her feel the same heat they felt when the redhead placed her hand above Lena’s in the car. The thing is that Alex wasn’t sure if the heat was in her heart like before.

* * *

The waiter was standing besides then for almost five minutes because Lena couldn’t decide on anything on the menu to eat.

“There are so many options.”

“Hey.” Alex said and Lena looked at her. “Do you trust me?”

“I don’t know if a trust you with food but yes?”

“Rao, Lena, you’re mean.” Alex looked at the waiter. “She’s having the turkey chili. And don’t forget the avocado, please. Thank you.”

Lena said a small thank you to the waiter who didn’t even look at her before leaving. “She hates me.”

“But why? She doesn’t have a reason for this.” Alex said ironically and smiled.

“Ha, now you want to be the funny one.” She patted Alex's hand on the table. “Tell me, what’s in that plate.”

“It’s the traditional chili with black beans but they mix with a pumpkin cream. There’s also grated parmesan cheese, avocado, jalapeño and cream cheese mixed with yogurt. They spend almost the entire morning baking this really slow to get all the flavors. It’s one of my favorites.”

“I bet all of the things in this menu are your favorites.”

“You got it wrong.” Lena arched her eyebrows to Alex thinking she’s lying. “But they’re Kara's.”

They talked about food for a little longer before their orders came. It was really one of the best things Lena had ever eaten.

After that they ate pie with iced tea for dessert and went back to the field to pick the other ten pumpkins for the party.

* * *

It was almost evening when they went back to National City. Lena's place was on the way to Kara's so Alex gave her a ride home first before going to her sister to leave the pumpkins there.

When Alex entered Kara’s apartment she was lying on the couch eating pizza and watching SpongeBob Squarepants.

“How old are you? Five?” She laid down beside Kara visibly tired.

“How was the trip?”

“I’ll tell you if you go get the huge bag on the trunk of J'onn's car.” Alex had her eyes closed. “I parked in that alley on the left side of the building.”

Kara left as soon as Alex stopped talking and came back without her even noticing.

“Who made this freaking stormtrooper?” Kara was taking all the pumpkin out the bag when Alex lifted her head to look at her sister.

“Lena.”

“Wow. She has talent.”

Alex laid her head down again and closed her eyes thinking about that day.

“Your trip was really that good that you started to daydream?” Kara sat beside her.

“It was amazing, Kara.” Alex got up and went to kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. “We had so much fun. I think the road was even better than the day at the farm.”

“Why is that?”

“She sang the entire road”

“What? I didn’t know Lena could sing.” Kara take a sip of her sister’s beer. She couldn’t get affected by it but she like the taste. “What else? Your heartbeat tells me that’s more.”

“I told her she looked carefree when she was singing and she said that I make her feel like that.”

“Wow!” Kara could her heartbeat get faster. “So are you finally admitting that you like her?”

“Let’s just say I thought about what you said.” Alex made a pause. “Okay. I like her.”

“I can’t believe Nia is right.”

“What? You told Nia?”

“She actually told me, that’s why I asked if you like her that day.”

“Wha... How could she know and I don't?” She took one of the pillows and placed it on her lap.

“I don’t know. She just said that you’re spending too much time together.”

“This doesn’t mean anything.”

Kara made the same movement as Alex. “At first I thought it too but you talk about her a lot and you’re always extra happy when you have lunch or watch movies together.”

Alex got lost in her thoughts since Kara started talking again. Her sister wasn’t wrong. She’s always looking forward to spend more time with the Luthor and when they aren’t together she sends her texts to know if she’s okay or just because she misses her too much. She even misses her now even after spending all day together.

Alex felt something hit her right in the face and screamed. “What the fuck, Kara?”

“I was talking to you but you were obviously thinking about your 'cremosa'.” Kara laughed at Alex face when she said the word.

“What the fuck is this?”

“I don’t know.” She was still laughing. “Brainy was learning names to call Nia in other languages. Apparently 'cremosa' means something like 'smooth girl' in Brazilian portuguese.”

“Oh, Rao. This alien.”

“Let’s go back to Lena.”

“Nope, no... I can’t think about this right now.”

“Fine.” The super hero rolled her eyes. “Costumes for the party then.”

“Okaaaaay...” Alex went to the kitchen to grab another beer but didn’t find any so she went back with an ice cream cartoon and two spoons. “I was thinking about Luke Skywalker.”

“Good choice.” Kara took a large scoop of ice cream and put it in her mouth. “But why not Han Solo? You like guns and he has a blaster.”

“Wow, a gay pilot then. That’s even better.”

* * *

When Lena arrived home she went straight to the bathroom to have a relaxing bubble bath. The trip was amazing but the ride back to the city after everything they did was tiring.

She was almost falling asleep inside the bath when she heard her cellphone ringing. She thought about not answering but then she saw Sam's name on the screen.

_“I think I told you to call me when you got home.”_

“I may have not arrived home yet.” She putted it on the speaker and relaxed inside the bath again.

_“Well, Kara posted a picture of a lot of pumpkins in her apartment and a story of your girlfriend sleeping on her couch so I guess you’re not there.”_

“Alex is not my girlfriend.”

_“I didn’t say Alex's name but whatever. How was your date?”_ Lena could tell that Sam's phone were on speaker too because she heard Ruby asking if 'aunt Lena and Alex are dating' and her friends answering 'not yet, baby'.

“It wasn’t a date.”

_“W-H-A-T-E-V-E-R. Just tell me everything.”_

Lena did as Samantha asked, not leaving any details behind.

_“And you’re telling me that this wasn’t a date?”_

“She didn’t mention anything about it being a date there so…”

_“That’s because both of you are two lovesick idiots. You are practically dating already.”_

“How so?”

_“C’mon, Kieran. You talk everyday, watch the same movie marathons every other weekend and I know for a fact that you must look like two koalas cuddling on the couch when you both fall asleep there.”_

Lena had left the bathroom and was already in her underwear looking for a big t-shirt to wear to grab something to eat before going to bed.

“Who told you we cuddle?”

_“No one but I know. The only thing missing are the kisses, the pet names and the sex.”_

“Why would Alex Danvers want to date me of all people?”

_“Have you seen yourself? Even I would want to date you if you weren’t like a little sister to me.”_

“Aww, little sister? And I was here wanting to call you mom.”

_“You want a mother figure that bad?”_

“Shut up.”

_“But seriously, Lena. Tell her how you feel. With the way she looks and talks about you I'm sure she feels the same.”_

“I will think about it.”

_“Fine. Hey, I went to take a look at your costume today. It’s almost done and looks perfect.”_

“Really? When are you coming?”

_“Friday as soon as Ruby leaves school. Pick us up at the airport around 6p.m?”_

“Consider it done.”

_“I’ll let you rest now. Bye.”_

They hung up and Lena went to bed. She stayed looking at the pictures she took with Alex earlier that day and thinking about what Sam told her until she fell asleep.

* * *

It was finally the day of the party. Kara left the bedroom fixing her hair. Eliza was there with her and in costume already.

“You look great as [Galadriel](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d0/48/0a/d0480a3096f4325c7f88a2a7c5e5aa71.jpg), Eliza.” Kara touched her hair. “Alex and Lena will love it when they see you. I think they made a Lord of The Rings marathon again last week.”

“Alex and Lena?” Her mother was confused. “I thought you’re Lena's best friend and not Alex.” She didn’t know the whole story about these last months yet.

“It’s complicated.” Kara sighed. “After she discovered I was lying to her about being Supergirl we kind of walked away from each other a little but Alex is helping us to rebuild our friendship.”

“Oh.” Eliza gave her a side hug and a kiss on the head. “I’m sorry, sweetie. I know that things will get better between you two, just give it time.”

“Thanks.” The hero blinked to ward off some tears.

They heard the door opening and looked there to see J'onn in his [Sherlock Holmes](https://i5.walmartimages.com/asr/2b38b087-9432-4156-a8c8-b0df12b48b29_2.c1a3ed8ac0ab574bc9d16dcc90f444e8.png) costume carrying some bottles of beer and other drinks followed by Alex holding what looked like an expensive bottle of whiskey.

“That’s not yours.” Kara commented, referring to the bottle.

“Yeah. Lena left it at my place and asked me to bring.” She putted it on the table. “Mom! You look amazing.” Alex said to Eliza who blew her a kiss.

“Hm, okay.” Kara shrugged. “Your costume is in my bed. Go change, Brainy and Nia are on their way with Kelly and James.”

Alex nodded and ran to her sister's room.

“J'onn, I thought I said that everyone was supposed to come in costume, movie themed, not dressed as themselves.” She went to hug him.

“Haha, very funny Kara Zor-El.”

They hugged and when J'onn went to talk to Eliza, Kara went to the bedroom to see if Alex needed help.

Alex was looking at herself in the mirror. “What do you think, the jacket or the vest?”

“I think the jacket suits better on you and it’s his costume from your favorite Star Wars movie.” She sat on the bed eating some peanuts. “Have you heard anything from Lena?”

“Not since earlier this afternoon.” Alex took off the vest to put on the jacket and looked at Kara. She had her head down.

“You think she’ll come?”

Alex sat beside her and took her hand. “Don’t worry, she will. Sam even brought her costume all the way from Metropolis.”

“I miss her, you know.” Kara sighed and let a tear fall. “I wish I had told her sooner.”

“Oh Kara, I know. Just give her time.” Alex hugged her sister tight. “I won’t let her go anywhere.”

Kara hugged her back with all the strength she could use without hurting her. “Thank you.” The older woman kissed her head and dried her tears. “Alex, be honest with me. You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

Alex sighed and gave a small smile. “I am. I realized that this week.”

“Are you going to do something about this?”

“No… at least not yet.” This time Kara was the one who took her hand. “I want to be sure I won’t ruin our friendship before telling her.”

“You won’t. I'm sure she likes you too. I mean… who wouldn’t?”

Before Alex could answer they heard Eliza’s voice from the other side of the door telling them that the other friends have arrived.

They got up to leave the room and Kara asked. “You didn't tell me what Lena's costume is.”

“Well, I don’t know. She didn’t tell me.”

The first person to say something when the girls left the bedroom was James, who was dressed as [Hannibal Lecter](https://plotandtheme.files.wordpress.com/2016/05/silence-of-the-lambs.png).

“[Captain Solo](https://www.topps.com/media/catalog/product/cache/c687aa7517cf01e65c009f6943c2b1e9/W/1/W10354010144F0N.jpg), do you remember where you parked the Millennium Falcon?” He hugged Alex then Kara. They haven’t seen him since he moved back to Metropolis months ago.

“It must be with Chewie in some galaxy far far away.”

Everyone laughed.

“Wow, Kelly. You look so good in yellow, nice costume.” Kara greeted James’ sister and pulled her to where Eliza was standing in the kitchen. “Eliza, this is Kelly Olsen, James's sister.”

“Hi, sweetie.” Eliza dismissed her handshake and went for a hug. “Nice to meet you.”

Kelly was taken back by the older Danvers' hug. No one told her she was such a hugger. “Nice to finally meet you too, Doctor Danvers.”

They immerged in a nice conversation about Kelly’s new life and work in National City.

Closer to the couch was Nia and Brainy waiting for James to come back with their drinks. He was looking at Kelly's costume since they met her in the hall of the building.

“I haven’t watch this movie yet.” Brainy whispered to his girlfriend.

“She’s dressed as [the bride](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e2/36/09/e2360930d724dd28b4cacc5c954e1fcf.jpg) from Kill Bill. We'll watch it next if you want.” Nia said.

“Oh my Rao, Nia.” Kara hugged her. “You look terrifying. Love the choice.”

“I always thought she looked a little like [the orphan](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/91/48/2a/91482acc736db979c2a9dbe8b9eff429.jpg) from that movie.” Alex approached them with their drinks since James stayed in the kitchen with his sister and Eliza. “What about you, guy from the future? I thought you were coming dressed as Neo from Matrix.”

“I was. But Nia Nal said that this [Marty McFly](https://mediad.publicbroadcasting.net/p/shared/npr/styles/x_large/nprshared/201805/343130378.jpg) was more like me than a Keanu Reeves character.” He took a sip of his drink. “She’s not wrong although some things in that movie are not accura…”

“Okay, enough with the science/future talk for today.” When Nia said that they heard a knock on the door. J'onn went to open it since he was closer.

“Ruby! Sam!” Kara ran to talk to them.

“Kara, you look exactly like [Dorothy](https://images.theconversation.com/files/259658/original/file-20190219-121738-8twy0l.jpg?ixlib=rb-1.1.0&q=45&auto=format&w=1000&fit=clip).” Ruby hugged her.

“I need to represent here. It’s my favorite movie.” She turned to talk to Sam. “Hi Sam.” She didn’t know how to talk properly to the woman because she must be at Lena's side but she didn’t treat her different because of her secret.

“Hey Kara.” She went for a hug. “I loved the decoration. It’s incredible.”

“Thank you.” Kara smiled. “You and Ruby are smashing as [Maleficent and Aurora](https://i0.wp.com/www.blogdehollywood.com.br/wp-content/uploads/2019/05/maleficent-and-aurora.png) by the way.”

“Hey, Sam.” Alex approached them hugging Ruby. “Where’s Lena?”

“Oh, hi Alex. I missed you too.”

The redhead rolled her eyes. “I missed you indeed but Kara is going crazy thinking Lena won’t come.”

“Only Kara?” Sam arched an eyebrow to Alex as she rolled her eyes again. “She’s coming, she forgot her phone in the car. Now I wonder where your Princess Leia is, Captain Solo.” Then she left to the kitchen laughing.

“Sam, come here.” Kara called her. “This is Kelly, James’s sister.” Sam shook her hand. “And this Eliza, mine and Alex's mother.”

“So you’re the famous Samantha Arias?” Eliza went for the hug just like she did with Kelly. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Only good things I hope.” Eliza nodded. Sam didn’t like to remember her time in National City. Everything stayed behind but she still has nightmares with Reign sometimes. “This is my daughter, Ruby.”

“Oh, we were already introduced while you were talking to Alex.”

At that same moment Kara went to answer the door hopping that it was finally Lena. Alex had her back to them. She was talking to Brainy about some DEO stuff.

“Oh… my God.” She heard Nia saying and turned around.

There was Lena Luthor, talking to Kara and dressed as [Princess Leia](https://hanandleiarule.files.wordpress.com/2015/12/tumblr_m0wd2igils1qmnqf0o1_1280.jpg) from The Empire Strikes Back… Hers and Alex’s favorite Star Wars movie.

“Are you sure you didn’t match the outfits?” It was Nia's voice close to her but she wasn’t really paying attention.

Now she understand why Sam was laughing when she said that. Was it written so in her face that Lena messed with her in some way? Who apart from Kara and Nia knew she was in love with the brunette even before she became aware of her own feelings?

Lena looked her up and down and smiled. The most beautiful smile Alex had ever seen.

They came closer to each other and looked like everyone in the apartment had just vanished, leaving them alone.

“You look… stunning.” Alex whispered.

“Thanks.” Lena blushed “You’re not so bad yourself.” Alex smiled and then Lena went to talk to the other people there.

* * *

The party went on. They ate a lot of food made by Eliza with J'onn’s help, played some games and gave candies to kids who knocked on the door saying the classic “Trick or Treats”.

Now the guests were trying, some of them (Brainy) failing because of the alcohol, to carve the pumpkins that Alex and Lena had bought the week before.

“Has anyone seen Lena?” Alex asked looking around. She was in a deep chat with Sam and when the finished Lena was gone.

“I saw her leaving.” Kelly said.

“She went to the rooftop. You should go there, Alex.” Ruby winked at her. She was rooting for them since she heard that conversation between her mother and the CEO.

Alex took her phone and left too. She took the elevator up to the rooftop and found Lena there in the garden made by Kara. She was near the edge looking at the city lights. The redhead took this opportunity and searched on her phone until she found the playlist she wanted.

One of the songs from that band she and Lena heard on the trip started playing. Alex approached her friend and they stayed there side by side in silence just listening to the song and the sound of the city.

“So you listen to Of Monsters and Men now?” Lena said without looking to the side.

“What can I say? You have good taste in music.” Alex touched Lena's shoulder with her own making her smile.

“Not only in music, baby.”

Alex swallowed hard thinking about how nervous the brunette makes her only with a few words.

“You look great in Han's costume by the way.”

“You too in Leia's costume from our favorite Star Wars movie.”

At that moment a slow melody began to play. Alex reached for Lena's hand and whispered. “Dance with me.”

Lena didn’t say anything just wrapped his arms around Alex neck and placed her chin on her shoulder while the redhead had her hands on her waist.

Alex began to [sing](https://open.spotify.com/track/3hs6kchwaeSe967AMMYTrp?si=7sF86bUtTb28XZRHDsn7AQ) softly in Lena's ear making her shiver.

_I'm looking for a place to start_  
_ And everything feels so different now_  
_ Just grab a hold of my hand_  
_ I will lead you through this wonderland_

She stopped and let the song play only on the phone but then Lena sang too.

_Just follow my ‘green’ light_  
_ And ignore all those big warning signs_

Alex found it weird that Lena missed the lyrics of a song she likes so much so she pulled away from the hug to look at her. She met that pair of green eyes she liked to admire so much but the way Lena looked back at her seemed different, she had an extra sparkle in that look.

_The earth is shaking and I see a light_  
_ The light is blinding my eyes_  
_ As the soft walls eat us alive_

Alex sang the last verse of the song still looking into Lena’s eyes before closing the distance between their lips.

The kiss wasn’t slow but wasn’t rushed either. They weren’t in a hurry. They felt like they have all the time in the world only to be on each other arms and enjoy the lightness of the first kiss they had been waiting for so long, even unconsciously.

They only kissed for a short amount of time. In the middle of the kiss the gun placed at Alex's side touched Lena's thigh and she started to laugh.

Alex looked at her confused about what was happening and at the same time nervous that she had done something wrong.

“Wow, Alex. Is that your blaster or are you just happy to see me?”

They started to laugh together this time.

“So, when are you going to take me on another date?” Lena said and Alex blushed so hard.

“Oh, Rao. You heard that...”

“Shouldn’t I?” If they haven’t kissed already Lena would be sad about this.

“No... I mean, I said that without thinking but I'd love to take you on a real date.

“Me too.” The brunette smiled. “But Alex, I don’t think we need to go on dates to start dating.”

Alex frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Sam said we already do that cuddling in the couch while watching movies.” Lena looked at her and I arched an eyebrow. “We can keep doing this but with making out session included.”

“You have a point.” The redhead kissed her cheek. “So do you want to br my girlfriend.”

“Of course I want to be your girlfriend, you dummy.”

They kissed again, slowly this time. Lena ran her hands through the few strands of hair around Alex's neck, the redhead with her hands on her waist pulling her closer as their tongues explored each other's mouths until Alex broke the kiss.

“Can I start calling you my 'dengo' then?”

“Oh my God, Alex. You’re spending too much time with Brainy. Just shut up and kiss me.”

* * *

When the party finished Alex went to take Lena, Sam and Ruby to the car.

“Alex, we’re going to watch The Great Pumpkin, that Peanuts special when we get to aunt Lena's home. You wanna come?” Ruby was holding Alex's hand as they walk.

“Baby, you can’t invite people to Lena's house without asking her first.” Sam said.

“It’s okay, Sam.”

“Not, it’s not. And we’re not watching it today because it’s already late.” Ruby made a sad face. “We’ll wait for you in the car.” Sam said to Lena going out the front door, she had already said goodbye to Alex in the apartment. Ruby said goodbye to Alex too and left with her mother.

“We’re going to watch it tomorrow noon, if you wanna come.” Lena had taken Alex hand and they walked calmly.

“I’ll spend the day with Kara and mom tomorrow. She’s already leaving on Monday morning.”

“Okay.” Lena said sadly. “We can watch it only the two of us on another day.”

“Absolutely.” Alex gave her a small peck on the lips but Lena put her hands on Alex's hair to deepen the kiss. It was nothing like the first and second kiss, they’re only getting better. “Call me or text when you get home.”

“Will do.” They kissed again before Alex walked her to the door. They loosened their hands slowly already missing the skin-to-skin contact.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some kudos if you liked.  
Comment if you want me to know what you think.  
Find me on twitter: @dscxlly or tumblr: something--unknown if you want to talk more.


End file.
